


The Best Night Ever

by startrekkingaroundasgard



Series: Pride Month Prompts 2019 [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dancing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 20:57:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19342501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekkingaroundasgard/pseuds/startrekkingaroundasgard
Summary: Wanda finds out that the reader never had a prom night so, with the help of the rest of the team, gives her girlfriend a night she will never forget.





	The Best Night Ever

It was a quiet evening in the Compound. No one was out on deadly missions. Everyone was home with the people they loved, enjoying a little well earned rest and relaxation. Most, like you and Wanda, had taken refuge in your private apartments to savour the limited time that you got to spend alone together.

You were cuddled up together on the sofa, arms and legs a comfortable tangle beneath the thin blanket over your bodies. Outside the summer heat was oppressive but inside it was just the right side of warm where you could still snuggle without overheating.

A bowl of your favourite junk foods was balanced on your legs, almost empty after a long evening of picking at it. The TV blared a stupid reality show, the kind that was mind numbingly entertaining and only required the combined effort of one brain cell to watch. It was exactly the kind of thing you needed after a long mission; it allowed you to play at living a normal, boring life where everything was safe and your main source of excitement was trying to guess who the Bachelor would send home tonight.

Wanda was drifting, her mind finally able to relax knowing the you were safe and by her side. Her eyes fluttered shut as your fingers threaded through her hair, gently pulling the knots free as the woman on the screen, decked out to the absolute nines in dresses that definitely cost more than their educations, pranced around a tacky ballroom.

She felt your hand still for a moment before continuing in your task as if nothing had happened but Wanda knew you better than that. She pushed herself up right and turned to face you. “Are you alright, dear?”

“I’m fine,” you said, hiding behind a smile. “It’s nothing.”

“You know you can tell me anything.”

“Really, it’s nothing. My mind was wandering. I’m fine.”

Wanda dropped the subject but couldn’t stop the worry, the doubt, from creeping in. Was it something she’d done? Were you regretting choosing the Avengers and missing out on this kind on mundane life?

She knew she was being ridiculous but she couldn’t push the thoughts away. The temptation to read your thoughts flared but she pushed it down. It was a foundation of your relationship that she never used her powers on your unless you asked. Wanda couldn’t bear to see you sad, even only for a second, and needed to know what had caused you to close up like this though. Powers not an option, she’d just have to find out the old fashioned way - no matter how long it took.

***

It didn’t take long for her to figure out what had upset you. A few targeted questions, a little digging and it soon became clear. Wanda felt stupid for assuming the worst. She knew you were happy together but the doubt that no one could ever really love her after what she’d done was difficult to shake.

Thankfully, what had caught your mind was nothing so dark but Wanda’s concern for you still played heavily on her mind, slowly but surely dragging her down. It was one of the terrible side effects of her powers. Sure, she could amplify the thoughts of others but those powers were also reflected internally. Normal anxieties were blown out of proportion. Otherwise insignificant worries were exaggerated and phrases stuck on loop until they kept her up at night. Just as they were now.

Wanda had been tossing and turning all night, unable to switch off her thoughts. Unfortunately, that had woken you up in the process. Still half asleep, you rolled over and mumbled, “What’s wrong babe?’

“Can’t sleep.”

Stifling a yawn, you shuffled over until you were resting in her arms and said, “Talk to me then. What’s up?”

“Did you ever go to prom when you were younger?”

“No, did you?” You asked, your forehead crumpling at the odd question.

“We didn’t have them in Sokovia, _draga mae._ Why didn’t you go?”

“Proms are a stupid waste of money. Their social importance is overblown and they’re treated like a necessary passage of life when it’s really just a chance for the rich popular kids to flaunt their money and status.’

“That’s a lot of words for someone who can barely keep her eyes open.” Wanda pressed a soft kiss to your forehead, lightly trailing her fingers over your bare arm. “What happened to make you so bitter?”

“I’m not bitter,” you grumbled. Letting out a sigh, you explained, “My school wouldn’t let me go because I wanted to bring my girlfriend. They were cool when they thought we were just friends but the moment they found out we were asked not to go as we might have upset some of the other people.”

Anger boiled Wanda’s veins. How could a school make such a harsh ruling and put the comfort of bigots over another student’s enjoyment of their night? It wasn’t like you had been doing anything wrong. It made her so furious, she wanted to hunt down the men who had refused you entry and make them suffer. But perhaps that would have to wait until she wasn’t in her pyjamas.

Kissing your forehead once again, Wanda muttered, “That’s terrible, Y/N. I’m so sorry.”

“It’s alright. I’m over it. You don’t need to go all red avenging angel for me. Is that what’s been keeping you up? Thinking about a prom?”

“Last week on the TV, you got upset and angry when one of those airheaded women came on screen.It’s because her dress reminded you of yours, isn’t it?”

“Sweet and scary you know that, babe, but it really doesn’t bother me anymore. I’m over it. Sorry I made you worry. Get some sleep, love.” You pressed a kiss to her cheek then rolled over. You didn’t go straight to sleep even though you closed your eyes, levelled your breath and pretended to drift off.

Wanda knew too well to be fooled. She could feel your sadness. You’d never say anything but it had obviously hurt you so badly that you were still carrying the weight of their prejudice now, years later. And when something hurt you, it hurt her too. She wanted to do something to make you happy and had just the plan.

***

If there was any benefit of being friends with a group of spies, it was their unbelievable ability to keep a secret. Nothing would break them; they would take the details of their tasks to the grave. It was exactly what Wanda needed as she prepared your grand surprise. She delegated the tasks between the team and within the week had managed to organise and amass everything required to make you the perfect prom. All under your nose.

Except it hadn’t really been under your nose at all. You’d realised she was up to something, despite her best efforts to keep you in the dark. You knew her too well and had noticed her change in routine within hours but you trusted Wanda and she was clearly excited to do this for you so let her be. You even left the room whenever people started to whisper and didn’t open any of the parcels which arrived to your shared studio in the Compound.

Thankfully you didn’t have to tiptoe around any longer for today was the big day.

The sun was shining through the windows as Wanda brought you breakfast in bed. She made you all your favourites and piled them up on a tray in the most fantastic display - of course, not forgetting a beautiful red flower to complete the entirely over the top display. Your eyes shone as she stepped into the room, the sweet scents filling the air and making your mouth water.

You spent the day together out and about in the city, just enjoying the freedom from the Compound. With no set plan, you drifted aimlessly from shop to shop, stopping in the park to sit and share some amazing sandwiches and ice cream you’d stumbled across on your walk. It was one of the most perfect days you could ever remember having.

Come the evening, you jumped in the shower to freshen up after the long day out in the heat and Wanda began to get everything ready for the celebrations. Certain that you weren’t going to walk in on her preparations, she made your shared bed and laid out the most gorgeous dress before sitting down to do her hair and makeup.

When you stepped out the shower, you threw your hands over your face and nearly started to cry. Wanda looked beautiful. Her red hair was pulled back in an intricate braid with tiny white flowers woven in to the design. She wore a floor length, red lacy gown which clung incredibly to her figure, showing off every curve.

She stepped aside and your eyes widened at the dress she’d set on the bed for you. It had to be months since you’d first seen it in a window but it was exactly as you remembered down to the last tiny crystal detail.

“I know you loved it when we saw it before,” Wanda said.

Tracing your finger over the intricate design on the bodice, you said, “You really shouldn’t have! It cost-“

“Don’t you think about that. Dry you hair and put it on. It’s time for your surprise.”

You did as she asked and when you came back into the living room of your apartment, looking like an angel from above, Wanda actually dropped her phone, so stunned by your beauty was she. It wasn’t even how gorgeous you looked - although that could not be denied. It was the smile teasing at your lips, the excitement and gratitude you felt that were shining from your face. The love in your eyes, deeper than the ocean itself.

She really was the luckiest woman on the planet.

Wanda crossed the room and slid a corsage onto your wrist. She brought your hand to her lips, kissing your knuckles gently. You giggled at the dark red lipstick print on your skin but refused to wipe it away.

Happily taking her hand, you let Wanda lead you through the Compound and up on to the roof which, in the past few hours, had undergone the most impressive transformation.

As you stepped arm in arm out into the warm night, you passed beneath a towering arch of gold and red balloons (Tony had been in charge of that and, while he had no doubt passed the task along to Pepper or someone else, his signature colour choice had remained). Wanda couldn’t help but wonder whether the size was because he’d half been expecting the Hulk to make a show which conjured a curious image of the green giant in a tux and top hat that she feared wouldn’t leave her any time soon.

Around the rooftop stood beautiful floral centrepieces, designed by Steve who it turned out had quite the artist eye for flower arranging. You were the first to point out that each design represented one of the team, either in colour or style, and threw your arms around the Captain for making such an incredible effort.

Clint and Natasha had been in charge of the fairy lights and it absolutely showed. It was no secret that Clint was a lover of shiny, twinkly things and he had taken it upon himself to hang strings of lights from every available surface, both convention and decidedly not. Natasha had reigned him in before the entire Compound had been covered but not quite soon enough to stop him from illuminating the dance floor with a tangled mess of wires in the shape of a giant… Well, Wanda wasn’t entirely sure what it was meant to be but it certainly conjured a few interesting suggestions to mind.

In the far corner there was a food table, offering up a slightly strange array of foods. Everything from crappy microwave pizza and crisps that you’d typically find at a high school prom to hors-d’oeuvres flown in from around the world which more far more suited to international charity galas.

Shitty 90s music blared from a bigger than the two of you put together. The younger members of the team danced (terribly) while others hung around on the dance floor swaying in time to the questionable beat, more interested in their conversations than dancing.

Tony’s bots hovered around the edge of the roof, ‘chaperoning’ the dance and visibly enjoying the change of scenery from the lab. The only person not taken by the robots was the photographer who grew increasingly more annoyed as the night went on and the mechanical members of the family grew more brazen in their photobombing.

As the evening passed and the alcohol flowed, everyone loosened up and really started to enjoy themselves. Peter was absolutely not allowed any alcohol but seemed to be getting drunk on the atmosphere as it wasn’t long before he was clinging upside down from Mjolnir as Thor swung them both through the air. Scott was teaching Vision to do the robot and even Sam and Rhodey were swaying to the music.

“Thank you for doing this,” you said, resting your head in the crook of Wanda’s neck. The music had taken a slow turn and neither of you wanted to miss the chance to slow dance with the love of your life. “I can’t believe you did this for me.”

“Well, I had a little bit of help,” Wanda said as she pulled you closer. “But you know I’d do anything for you.”

You tilted your face up and pressed a kiss to her cheek, your soft lips lingering. Your breath tickled her skin as you spoke, sent a shiver down her spine as your feelings flowed from you into her. Only you could make her feel and what a wonderful emotion it was that you were sharing. “I love you so much, you know that right?”

“I love you too, Y/N.”

Swaying in each others’ arms, lost to the rest of the world in your own private bubble of love and affection, it was without doubt the perfect end to the best night ever.


End file.
